


How to keep warm

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Scotland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 09:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10828650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: For the prompt: Toto and Susie have a rare week off so they go to Scotland with Jack to visit her parents. Susie and Toto end up messing about on the beach and having fun, even though toto complains about how cold Scotland is, how he doesn't understand her friends and family and how the food is weird.





	How to keep warm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Historygeek12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historygeek12/gifts).



> So I kinda took this prompt and played around a little, I hope this is okay? :)

"It's beautiful here isn't it?" Susie asks Toto softly, gazing at the man in question besides her.

"It is." Toto nods, shivering as the wind whipped around again, making sand fly around them in all directions.

They were on a beach in Scotland, having a rare week off from the stresses of the Formula One world. Susie had thought taking Jack up to see her parents would have been fun, especially since he had grown so much since they had last saw them.

Toto had agreed, but he had forgotten how Scotland could be. One minute it could be cold and raining, the next snowing. It was a beautiful country, but it took the Austrian some getting used to.

For example, sometimes he could barely understand Susie's friends and it took him a minute or two to understand what they had asked him.

The food befuddled him too, especially Haggis which Toto soon found out he didn't like.

All in all it was an experience for him, but Susie came alive during her time with her parents and so Toto didn't care, seeing Susie happy mattered more.

"Are you cold?" Susie asks, her cheeks flushed from the wind and her eyes amused.

"A little." Toto nods, hugging his knees to his chest to keep warm.

"I know of a way to warm you up?" Susie says, her voice low and soft.

Toto looks at her and sees the playful look in her eyes. "Really now?"

"Yes." Susie nods. "You'll soon forget the cold."

"Then show me." Toto says softly, leaning into Susie.

Susie smiles softly at him before kissing his lips, pushing him down onto the sand so she could straddle his hips.

Well this day took an unexpected turn......

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
